A dos del paraíso
by Hundred million kisses
Summary: Me encanta el calor, da la impresión de que todo está a punto de derretirse. El calor me sabe a juventud, a inicios, nunca a final, y me gustan los no finales. ¿Crees qué deberíamos estar juntos para siempre?
1. Prefacio

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_Todos estos personajes pertenecen a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, menos algunos que son míos._

* * *

**Prefacio**

Después de tanto tiempo iba a volver, pero ¿y si no encontraba lo que buscaba, ¿si no hubiera nada? ¿Si no estuviera él? Y que era este sentimiento que crecía dentro de mí cada vez más. El calor que me inundaba cada vez que mis recuerdos se rebobinaban como una película antigua, borrosa y confusa, pero aún así tenía grabadas todas las sonrisas que me había dedicado cuando estaba a su lado.

Necesitaba volver a verle, a él y a su alegría contagiosa. Qué se borrara su rostro agonizante y triste de la despedida.

Y cuando creí que por fin podíamos ser felices, quise tocar el cielo y este se me cayó encima, junto con todos los planetas que seguían una órbita gravitacional, todo el cosmos envolviéndome en la negrura. ¿Cómo podía ser que las personas que más querías en tu vida te hubieran traicionado de esa manera? Tan miserable, tan asesina.

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

_Espero que os haya gustado, es el prefacio, mañana tendreis la continuación porque ya tengo escrito muchos capítulos, muchos muchos :P_

_Tened en cuenta que es mi primer fic._

_Sí te ha gustado y quieres que siga con la historia **¿me dejas un review?**_

**_Thank's!_**


	2. Retorno

**Disclaimer:**_Todos estos personajes pertenecen a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, menos algunos que son míos._

_

* * *

  
_

**Retorno**

_Renesmee_

Tenía, otra vez, esa sensación de dèjá vu pero ahora era diferente. No íbamos a cambiar a una ciudad distinta si no allí donde nací y… aunque no estuve mucho tiempo crecí. Nos acabamos de mudar de Northumberland, un condado de Inglaterra, una ciudad diariamente nublada, como Forks, así mi familia podía hacer una vida casi normal. Y digo casi porque una familia que sale por las noches a desmembrar cualquier animal no esta visto como algo corriente.

Estábamos todos, en sus respectivos coches, saliendo del aeropuerto de Seattle hacia Forks. Me quedé observando por la ventana los borrones color jade que tanto añoraba, pero aunque mi memoria no era tan buena como la de un vampiro sentía que me había dejado una parte de mí allí. Y sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía mi mente, bueno a quien se dirigía.

En ese momento note como las manos y la mandíbula de mi padre se tensaban, y mi madre a su vez le ponía una mano encima del brazo en un intento de calmarle. Me pregunté si había dicho o más bien si había pensado algo mal, porque no había hablado prácticamente nada en todo el viaje.

A papá no le convencía la idea de volver, lo cual me extraño, pero una vez mencionó algo así como que era necesario. Allí mis padres se habían conocido no pensaba que les molestara volver a las raíces de su pasado. Además estaba Jacob, mi Jacob.

Los dientes de mi padre chirriaron, con un sonido similar al de de dos barras de acero.

_¿Se puede saber que pasa?_

No es nada cariño- dijo con la voz aún tensa tras leerme la mente.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó mi madre dudosa.

—Nada que Renesmee estaba mostrando especial interés por el perro.

Mi madre torció el gesto, y miró por el retrovisor para encontrarse con mi cara colorada.

— ¡Papá! ¿Quieres dejar de meterte en mi cabeza? Podríais aplicar esto a la lista de la infancia humana de tu hija.

—Lo siento, hago lo que puedo.

Suspiré dejando pasar el tema de mi privacidad, del que tantas veces habíamos hablado y seguí mirando por la ventana. Me dí cuenta de que se había levantado una espesa niebla, pero eso no era problema para mi vista. Mi parte vampiro había crecido desde que era pequeña, ahora tenía todas las cualidades de un verdadero vampiro, incluso la temperatura de mi cuerpo era más baja. Creo que ese era el tema principal de todo, a mi padre no le gustaba nada como pintaba la cosa.

Lo siguiente que noté fue el contacto de unas manos frías sobre mi piel. No me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado dormida.

— ¡Nessie! —dijo Emmett y después una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro- Ya hemos llegado.

Aún medio grogui me di cuenta de que estábamos enfrente de la gran casa blanca y no pude contener una sonrisa.

—Es increíble… —masculló mi abuelo—no ha cambiado nada, salvo los helechos claro.

Me dí cuenta cuando me bajé del coche, que los helechos me llegaban por la cintura ya que mi estatura era pequeña.

—Bueno eso no es problema—río mi padre entre dientes— Emmett y un par de bates de béisbol.

Comenzaron a reírse, yo no pude seguirles, estaba demasiado fascinada con el paisaje.

—Eddie a que de un guantazo que te suelto los quitas tú todos con los dientes- en eso sí que me reí.

—Venga, venga a ver si os gusta como la hemos dejado— saltó Alice. Sus ojos dorados brillaban con el entusiasmo de una niña.

La casa no cambió tanto como esperaba. Seguía teniendo la misma gama de colores que siempre. Blancos, grises, negros, detalles rojos. Muchas cristaleras dejaban entrar la luminosidad del bosque, que contrastaba con la pureza de las paredes. Todo muy minimalista, al estilo de los Cullen.

Cuando pasé por el vestíbulo pude ver mi figura en uno de los grandes espejos de la nueva decoración.

Ahora era todo tan diferente. Cuando nos fuimos de aquí, hace unos cinco años, apenas aparentaba siete años en apariencia. Ahora aparentaba dieciséis y me sentía como una niña que empieza a caminar sola, sin la ayuda de las manos de sus padres. Me preocupé de el aspecto que mi persona pudiera causar a la gente, a Jacob, si no gustaría, o en el caso contrarío gustaría a las personas con gustos extravagantes. Por que yo social podría llegar a ser, pero a rara era un rato.

Todos los demás se fueron a deshacer las maletas y me quedé solo con Alice. Que me miraba impaciente desde el espejo.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunté confusa.

Me miró y se puso a dar saltitos.

—Ven que te voy a enseñar tu habitación—contestó con alegría.

Mi tía y mi abuela habían venido dos días antes para acomodar la casa, que por lo que yo me acordaba no estaba tan mal como para cambiarla toda, pero bueno Alice es Alice. Cuanto aún estábamos en Inglaterra le dije que no decorara mi habitación muy rococó, ese no era para nada mí estilo y al parecer a Rose le molestó bastante.

— ¿Dónde la habéis puesto?- me miró sin comprenderme — quiero decir… ¿qué sala habéis quitado para colocar mi cuarto? No creo que os haya dado tiempo en dos días ha hacer la casa más grande ¿no?—dije incrédula, mi tía era una bestia.

—No, tranquila—rió—hemos decorado la salita que había al lado de la habitación de tus padres.

Cuando estuvimos en la puerta la abrió con lentitud. Me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Y porfín pude verla. Era preciosa. Habían pintado una pared negra en la cual estaba apoyada una gran cama blanca con decenas de cojines de tonalidades oscuras adornando el cabezal de la cama. También había un sofá estampados con flores negras, blancas y distintos tonos de grises. Me fijé que al otro lado de la sala había una puerta doble de aluminio negro y unas cristaleras de vidrio opaco. Supuse que sería el armario ¡Ropa, ropa, ropa!

—¡Dios! Alice me encanta es perfecta. Gracias

—Todo lo que quiera mi sobrinita—me sonrió.

—Voy a traer mis cosas.

Bajé las escaleras dejando a Alice atrás, y me di cuenta de que alguien había dejado mis maletas en el salón. Las cogí y fui caminando lentamente a mi habitación. Había traído la ropa que mas me gustaba, ya que Alice me renovaría todo el vestuario y por supuesto, mi guitarra, que me la regaló mi padre en mi pasado cumpleaños y Jasper me enseñó a tocarla. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y vi que Alice se había ido. Dejé las cosas en el suelo y después me tumbé en la cama durmiéndome de nuevo.

Me desperté y perezosamente me arrastré por las sábanas, serían las nueve de la noche aproximadamente, me levanté alicaída y me fui directamente a darme un baño. Abrí el grifo del agua caliente y noté como mis músculos se relajaban. Estuve un buen rato hasta que noté algo que me dejó descompuesta, era un golpeteo constante y, a la vez, agitado procedente de la planta baja de mí casa. Supe al instante lo que era. El latido de un corazón.

Salí de la bañera, tan rápido que casi me caigo y me coloqué el albornoz. Fui a mi habitación y abrí el armario. ¡Madre mía!, había más ropa que en un centro comercial. Escogí de entre un millón de prendas uno de los conjuntos más sencillos, una camiseta de algodón blanca con un dibujo en la parte delantera y unos pantalones rosas descoloridos. Como mi pelo estaba húmedo me hice una coleta alta dejando mi flequillo hacia delante, me puse los zapatos y salí corriendo. Mientras bajaba las escaleras noté un olor a bosque que provenía del salón y después entre.

—Que lastima que no huelas a chucho cariño— dijo mi Rosalie riéndose—Nessie ¿te acuerdas de Seth?

Me dí cuenta, de que aquellos venían de aquel chico que se levantó para saludarme.

—Hola Nessie—me dijo dedicándome una gran sonrisa destacando sus dientes blancos sobre su piel bronceada.

—Hola— le devolví la sonrisa— claro que me acuerdo de Seth.

Era enorme y musculoso a más no poder, supuse que eso debería ser por el royo ese de los licántropos. También tenía el pelo de un negro azabache cortado irregularmente y unos grandes ojos de color marrón muy oscuro, casi negro. Y iba vestido como Jake solía hacerlo, con solo un pantalón.

—Bueno ¿no me vas a dar un abrazo? estás muy mayor— me dijo extendiéndome los brazos.

Sonreí y le abracé. Me estremecí cuando su piel ardiente toco la mía.

Después mi familia se fue del salón para dejarnos hablar a solas, pero como yo sabía eso era imposible, toda la casa nos estaba escuchando y mi padre el primero.

— ¿Vamos a dar un paseo?

—Vale, me vendrá bien un poco de aire fresco- me dijo aliviado— por mucho que me guste tu familia no significa que me encante el olor.

Hizo una mueca y una risita salió de mi boca.

_Seth_

Nos sentamos en un tronco que había en un claro que dejaba pasar el tenue resplandor de la luna, que resaltaba su preciosa y perfecta piel nívea. No, no, no Seth. Eres imbécil. No tienes que pensar estas, no tienes que ni mirarla, pero sabría que no podría.

Sacudí la cabeza.

— Mañana tenemos una especie de cena en la playa, va toda la manada ¿quieres venir conmigo y darle una sorpresa a Jake?

— ¡Sí! Seth gracias—me abrazó, su temperatura era más gélida de lo que recordaba, pero aún así no me molestó. Era reconfortante.

Se separó de mí y pude observarla mejor de cerca. Sus grandes ojos del color del chocolate fundido desprendrían una calidez rebosante y su diminuto cuerpo de muñeca encajaba a la perfección con sus mejillas sonrosadas al igual que sus labios, redondos y carnosos como los de un niño. Tendría que tener unos 16 años, quizás 17 no más.

—Bueno… —se volvió a sentar— ¿A qué hora es la cena?

—A las ocho.

—Estaré lista—levantó la vista hacia el cielo— debe de ser tarde. Tengo que acostarme temprano y mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer si quiero ir. No sabes todo lo que me ha comprado Alice…

Me reí.

—Vale ¿Te acompaño?

—Lo que quieras.

Caminamos hablando hasta su casa. Ella me estaba me contaba como le habían ido las cosas en Inglaterra. Cuando llegamos me despidió con una mano y pude oír como le pedía permiso a Edward para mañana.

Salí corriendo hacia el bosque y cuando me quise dar cuenta corría sobre cuatro patas.

Sabía que no estaba imprimado de Renesmee, pero me había causado una atracción sorprendente, aunque eso debería ser normal, no había visto a una chica más hermosa que ella. Joder Seth eres un puto gilipollas, deja de pensar en eso. De repente otros pensamientos comenzaron a colarse en mi cabeza ¡Mierda!

— _¿Qué te pasa tío? Estás muy alterado_— dijo Jacob. Me concentré en que forma le daría a los matorrales que había a mí alrededor para mantener la mente ocupada.

—_Me voy._

—_Estas pirado._

Me aseguré de estar cerca de la casa de Sam y cambié de fase. Me enfundé los pantalones y cuando llegué toqué la puerta.

—Seth que horas son estas de venir— dijo enfadado, arrugó la nariz— hueles a chupasangre, ¿habéis encontrado un rastro?

—No, han vuelto los Cullen.

—Sam, deja a Seth entrar— oí la voz de Emily.

Este me abrió la puerta. Emily estaba sentada en el sofá viendo la tele.

—No quiero molestar, solo quería preguntarte en si no hay ningún inconveniente en que Nessie venga mañana a la playa, se me ha ocurrido que podríamos darle una sorpresa a Jake

—Seth… no sé si sería buena idea, no deja de ser vampiro después de todo.

—Sam la niña no es peligrosa, y lo sabes, además Jake lo ha pasado tan mal que ya es hora de que sea feliz. Y sí será mitad vampiro pero no deja de ser su imprimación y eso también cuenta. Nadie va a quejarse porque ella venga. No es la primera vez que viene, cuenta era pequeña Jake siempre la traía— Emily se levantó y le acarició el brazo a Sam.

—Está bien puedes traerla.

Le sonreí a Emily y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Adiós.

—Adiós.

Esta vez no cambié de fase, salí corriendo hacia mi casa. Disfrutando del aire azotar mi rostro y intentando afrontar lo que se me venía encima. Poner los ojos en el angelical rostro de la señorita Cullen no había sido buena idea.

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

_Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo, estoy pensando en subir cada dos o tres días ya tengo escrito muchos capítulos, muchos muchos :P_

_Tened en cuenta que es mi primer fic._

_Sí te ha gustado y quieres que siga con la historia, **¿me dejas un review?  
**_

**_Thank's!_**


	3. Los monstruos tambien lloran

**Disclaimer:**_Todos estos personajes pertenecen a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, menos algunos que son míos._

**Nota: **_Los extras (fotos, videos...) estan marcados con una * y los puedes encontrar en mi perfil. _

* * *

**Los monstruos también lloran  
**

_Renesmee_

Al día siguiente, cuando terminé de arreglarme, bajé por las escaleras para buscar a mi tía Alice que anoche me prometió que íbamos a ir a cazar. Pero no podía encontrarla.

—¡¡¡¡¡Alice!!!!!

—¡¡¡Quééée!!!— gritó entrando en la casa.

Cuando me giré hacia las escaleras vi a Emmett y a Rose. Ella solo llevaba unas de sus batas de satén color malva y mi tío solo unos pantalones de su pijama.

Alcé una ceja.

— ¡Renesmee! ¿Se puede saber porque gritas?— dijo molesta.

—Perdón— hice una pausa— ¿Os he despertado?

Me empecé a reír con Alice y Emmett mientras Rosalie se peinaba con sus dedos su melena rubia despeinada.

—Hay mi Nessie— dijo intentando no reírse bajando de la escalera y me despeinó— se las sabe todas igual que su tito.

—Claro Emmett. Venga Alice no quiero merendarme a nadie esta noche.

—No creo que te apetezca beber sangre de perro— masculló Rosalie.

—Un perrito caliente—y volvió a soltar una de sus estruendosas carcajadas.

Le saqué la lengua.

—Venga— dijo Alice y nos fuimos corriendo hacia el bosque.

Cacé un puma y un alce. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me alimentaba que se me casi se me había olvidado lo agradable que era sentir el la sangre deslizarse por mi garganta, calmando el ardor a su paso.

Cuando terminamos regresamos a la casa. Alice se fue a hacer no se qué y yo me quedé un rato tocando el piano de papá.

Oí unos pasos acercarse. Me hice hacia un lado en el banco para dejarle espacio. Colocó sus manos sobre las teclas y comenzó a seguirme.

Al cabo de un rato dejé de pensar en las notas y comencé a vagar por mi mente. Estaba tan nerviosa, esta noche por fin le vería, no me lo podía creer. Con solo acordarme de su sonrisa miles de mariposillas revolotearon en mi estomago. Debía de prepararme ¿qué ropa me iba a poner? ¿Qué zapatos? ¿Cómo me tenía que peinar? ¿Le seguiría gustando como cuando lo hacía de pequeña? ¿Qué colonia debería usar…? ¡Oh Dios! ¿Olería como un vampiro para él?

—Cariño ¿quieres dejar de devanarte los sesos por Jacob?- le miré, pero el no apartó sus ojos de su pasatiempo centenario.

—Lo siento papá.

Me asusté cuando sus dedos se hundieron en la escala. Y me dirigió una mirada apesadumbrada.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté desorientada.

— ¿De verdad te preocupa todo eso?

Asentí avergonzada. Y poco después soltó un suspiro.

— No te preocupes. Jacob le vas a gustar aunque vayas vestida con un saco de patatas.

Me removí incómoda. No es que me encantara tener esta clase de conversaciones con mi padre. Intenté bloquear mi mente, alguna vez tuvo efecto espero que ahora también.

El negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Arrugué el ceño.

— ¿Puedo ir a dar un paseo?

—Sí pero ten cuidado.

Cogí mi chubasquero del perchero de la entrada. Me estaba ancho y las mangas eran un puño más largo que mis brazos. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos y salí de casa.

La brisa helada me golpeó la cara haciendo que tiritara un poco. El cielo estaba encapotado y nubes plateadas surcaban el cielo, haciendo contraste con el bosque color arlequín. Me encantaba. Nunca me cansaría de andar sin rumbo fijo por esos bosques húmedos y frondosos.

Me tumbé apoyando mi cabeza en las raíces de un sauce que había en medio de un pequeño claro, solamente alumbrado por el resplandor del cielo sobre las copas que lo encapotaban. Un resplandor verde. No me habría sorprendido si saliera de detrás de un arbusto un hada a visitarme, porque el lugar era mágico, sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Inspiré profundamente y pude oler el aroma de los lirios de mí alrededor. Arranqué uno y lo observé no dejando pasar ningún detalle.

Ahora que esta tan cerca todo me recordaba a él.

_When you were here before, _

_couldn't look you in the eye. _

_You're just like an angel,_

_ your skin makes me cry._

_You float like a feather,_

_ in a beautiful world,_

_ I wish I was special,_

_ you're so fuckin' special._

_But I'm a creep, _

_I'm a weirdo._

_ What the hell am I doing here?_

_ I don't belong here._

_Don't care if it hurts. _

_I want to have control._

_ I want a perfect body. _

_I want a perfect soul._

_ Want you to notice,_

_ when I'm not around. _

_You're so fucking special._

_ I wish I was special... *  
_

Y siempre me había gustado esta canción. Tanto, que no recordaba las veces que la había tarareado cuando me sentía decaída, pero nunca la había sentido tanto. Cada palabra tenía un significado tan literal para mí que no lo tenía para las demás personas.

Yo era un monstruo, eso era indiscutible. Algo que no debería existir ¿cómo podía esperar que alguien como él se fijara en mí?

Cerré los ojos, apretándolos como si no quisiera volver a abrirlos y despedacé pétalo por pétalo la flor de mis manos, culpándola de mis conflictos mentales.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve desparramada allí, en el suelo cubierto de musgo. Había un olor a bosque que me embargaba por completo y me ataba como unos grilletes a aquel lugar. Era tan relajante que me estaba dejando casi inconsciente. No reaccioné hasta que oí el susurró de unos pasos a gran velocidad que supe distinguir fácilmente por sus movimientos de vampiro descuidado.

Me levanté apoyándome en la corteza del árbol y noté la sangre bajándome a los pies. Entonces corrí. Alejándome de aquel de lugar que ya había etiquetado como mío.

—Cariño, estaba preocupada.

—Recuerda que soy medio inmortal— respondí, un poco molesta. Era ya desesperante que fuera la única de la familia que necesitara un escolta cada vez que salía a la calle.

Me abrazó por los hombros y estrechó con su cuerpo helado.

—No te enfades, sabes que todavía no puedo evitar verte como mi pequeña.

—Sobreprotectora.

Se rió.

— Creía que ese era tu padre.

—También. Sois los dos iguales.

—Bueno… Alice me ha dicho también que vayamos rápido. No te envidio.

Sonreí. A veces hablábamos como hermanas, y se me hacía raro.

—Vamos andando— dijo, la miré y vi algo en sus ojos que no pude descifrar.

Caminamos sendero abajo por el suelo embarrado, a Bella no le gustaba la velocidad por lo que se me hizo un poco desesperante. Cada dos por tres tenía que hacer un paron para restregarme el barro que me había enfangado los zapatos contra alguna roca.

— Hija ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Sí, claro.

— ¿Qué sientes?

Levanté la cabeza. Miraba hacía delante con la vista perdida entre los árboles.

—No, no sé de que…—suspire— Es extraño. No sabría como explicarlo.

Asintió ¿Era posible que supiera de que estaba hablando?

— ¿Mamá…?

—Sé cuanto lo has extrañado. Quería saber como te sentías ahora que ibas a verle, aunque veo que no lo sabes ni tú.

Definitivamente nos entendíamos más de lo que hubiera llegado a imaginar.

—Muy intuitiva Señora Cullen.

—Años de experiencia— respondió irónica.

—No— me reí— tú no. A papá le quedaría mejor esa frase.

— ¿Es que no se puede decir nada en esta familia si no tienes más de cien años?

Negué con la cabeza. Y me volví a reír, esta vez acompañada.

Al llegar a mí casa Alice prácticamente me secuestro y empezó a tratarme como a una muñeca. Viste, desviste. Mi habitación estaba hecha un desastre, un montón de pantalones encima de la cama, camisetas colgando de los sillones y un montón de zapatos desperdigados por el suelo, esto luego lo limpiaba ella si no quería que su cuerpo enano acabara en Las Vegas de la patada que le metía.

— ¡Alice! ¡Que no me voy a una gala de los Oscars! ¡Voy a una playa con una docena de licántropos semidesnudos! — le grité irritada y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás— ¿¡Que hace uno de mis sujetadores colgando de la lámpara!?

—Menos lobos caperucita—rió— Además ¿a ti no te gustaba que te vistiera?

Dejé pasar por alto su chistecito, aunque me recordó mucho a él, que en sus tiempos me llamaba así.

Me bajé del taburete escapándome como pude de los exigentes brazos de mi tía y levanté una de las camisetas de la cama.

—Sí, pero esto es pasarse de la raya ¿has dejado algo en el armario?—se encogió de hombros y empezó a hacerme pucheros— No me vas a convencer, con esas caritas de perro mojado.

Ni siquiera la vislumbre cuando se posó detrás mía con un rápido movimiento y colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—Te noto muy alterada ¿no estarás nerviosa?— y una sonrisa de suficiencia colmó su rostro.

— ¿Yo? Claro que no— intenté escabullirme de nuevo, pero no pude, era desconcertante la fuerza que podía tener en ese cuerpo tan pequeño.

— ¿Y por que tiemblas? ¿Tienes párkinson?

—Sí, sí… ¡digo no!

—Nessie es normal, él es una persona muy importante para ti y hace mucho tiempo que no le ves.

Otra como mamá, eso ya lo sabía, pero mi estado de nerviosismo en este momento por un reencuentro premeditado no era normal. Me temblaban las piernas y no era capaz de mantener el pulso firme. El tic tac del reloj lo hacía estar más cerca, y como respuesta mi corazón parecía querer descuartizarme el pecho. No entendía nada, ni siquiera porque mi cuerpo reaccionaba de esta forma cada vez que algo relacionado con él cruzaba mi mente, antes no era así, no exactamente, era el cambio lo que me preocupaba.

—¡¡Nessie!! ¡Despierta! — gritó sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando.

—Voy a terminar de arreglarte.

Entonces me sentó otra vez en ese taburete torturador y empezó a darle forma a mi pelo con su maestría experta. Estuve mirando todo el tiempo a un punto fijo mientras ella tarareaba una canción que desconocía. Después empezó a maquillarme.

—Estás preciosa— musitó emocionada y apareció en un segundo con un espejo el doble de grande que ella.

En ese espejo no estaba yo, pero ella me imitó cuando dejé caer la cabeza sobre mi hombro. La chica llevaba el pelo en ondas terminando en una trenza despeinada, dejando caer sueltos los mechones más cortos. Sus ojos estaban pintados en un color humo oscuro y no levaba pintalabios, porque no le gustaba. Una camiseta negra se ceñía a su cuerpo, con escote de sirena y unos gruesos tirantes se anudaban a su cuello. Un pantalón corto vaquero con un cinturón, con la hebilla a la derecha, del mismo color que la camiseta con tachuelas plateadas y unas converse negras desgastadas de tanto usarlas.

Miré hacía abajo para encontrarme con ese prominente escote que me había puesto mi tía y descubrí que era yo. Solté una carcajada y ella me miro con cara de "se le ha ido la olla, ya del todo"

— Sabes que esto no le va a gustar a papá. De todas formas, es genial Alice, gracias.

— Tu padre te trata todavía como una niña y debe afrontar lo que ya no eres.

—No creo que con eso solo se refiera a la ropa, quizás todavía tenga un carácter aniñado, recuerda que tengo seis años.

— ¿Tú? No me hagas reír, ¿quién se ha pillado un berrinche esta tarde y ha tenido que ir tu madre a consolarle?

— ¿Eso ha hecho? — dije incrédula. Asintió.

—Vaya ¿y por qué si se puede saber?

—Déjalo, cosas de viejecillos que no soportan que su hija se haga mayor— entonces abrió los ojos de par en par y me sonrió, eso solo significaba una cosa.

— ¿Visión?

—Seth llegará en tres minutos y medio.

Bajamos las escaleras corriendo y me dí cuentas de que las habían decorado con marcos de fotos, mías. De las sesiones que me habían hecho Alice y Rosalie, pusieron las pocas en las que salí bien. Mira que las cámaras me odiaban y yo compartía mi odio con ellas, pero como sus sesiones no eran especialmente escasas y cada unas gastaban por lo menos tres tarjetas fotográficas en alguna tendría que salir bien. Toda la pared estaba llena, pero la que me sorprendió fue una* que había en el centro, en un cuadro grande, que no recordaba cuando me la habían tomado.

—Sin darte cuenta— me contestó.

—No sé porque no me sorprende.

Abajo no encontré a papá, Bella me dijo se había ido a la cabaña y después de unos cuantos de esos "estas preciosa" que nunca me llegué a creer ¿Quién puede llegar a tener autoestima viviendo con cánones griegos esculpidos en mármol? Nadie, era absolutamente imposible.

Salí y me senté junto a las escaleras del porche. No pasó ni siquiera un minuto cuando, de entre los árboles apareció Seth con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

* * *

¡Hola chicas! Me vais a matar pero es que con los examenes y eso no he podido subir antes, ahora que estan cerca las vacaciones de navidad escribiré todos los capítulos. Dije dos días y aquí tenemos un mes, espero no haber perdido lectoras.

Bueno ahora voy a hablar del capítulo, os habreis fijado en que he puesto una ***** en la canción (estupenda de Radiohead por cierto) y otra en un una de por aquí arriba. Eso es que en mi perfil las podeis encontrar, en el apartado de extras de los fics "A Dos del Paraíso" y está la cancion, que os he puesto el videoclip traducido para que sepais que significa y porque Nessie se siente identificada con ella y en la segunda ***** aprovecho la oportunidad de las fotos para que veais como es Renesmee fisicamente y os hagais una idea.

Este capítulo es más para que la conoscais a ella y sepais como es, sus gustos y su personalidad masosquista igual que alguien que yo me sé, pero bueno tiene escusa porque es su padre.

Un beso y os prometo que subiré mas pronto, ¡Que ya tendremos el reencuentro! Gracias por lo reviews, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.


End file.
